Honesty Is The Best Policy
by TheTwinFangirls
Summary: /AU/ The new kids in school, Sasuke and Ino, have fallen for Naruto and Sakura, just as Sakura finally decides to go out with Naruto. What will Sasuke and Ino do now? Fight fire with fire, of course. /SasuNaru, InoSaku/ /Rating may later change to M/
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: _Naruto does not belong to either of us. Not Kitsune, not Emily. But I'm sure if we put our evil fangirl masterminds together we could come up with some kind of blackmail...

_Author's Notes: _**Kitsune- **Snap guys! Our first story! Hope it comes out well. Sorry it's kind of short, but it's a prologue. Things will pick up. And sorry my SakuIno writing skills leave much to be desired... D: I'll try to get in more practice. XD

_Warnings: _Though there is some het in the beginning, this WILL become boyXboy and girlXgirl. Don't like it, then don't waste your time and our time. Stop reading and GTFO. KTHNX.

* * *

The 21st of August was a special day.

It didn't seem like a special day, at first. It was just the first day of yet another school year. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were going into their third year of senior high school with the classmates they'd known since their first year of elementary school. Just like always, the second he saw her, Naruto asked Sakura out. But, for the first time since she saw him, Sakura actually said yes. Her logic was that all the other girls had boyfriends, and she was teased for not having one. Naruto was a pretty nice guy, she figured. Certainly a lot cooler than she first thought he was. Everyone liked Naruto. He was funny and pretty cute, so she'd get social points for dating him, right? Naruto was ecstatic. So it passed like a wildfire around their friends that after all those years, Sakura had finally accepted a date with Naruto.

The only other notable occurrence was the new students. Their class hadn't had any new students since that weird Shino transferred in halfway into their second year of junior high. The new students made an instant splash.

Yamanaka Ino was the kind of girl that made the girls sense a hot new enemy and the boys sense a hot new catch. She was slim, tall, elegant, perfect in every way. She had porcelain skin and long blond hair that was the envy of every girl who saw it. She made the right impressions on the right people, her clothes were fashionable, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. All the guys were talking to her as soon as she arrived, a few even slipping confessions of love into her locker by the end of the day. Every guy wanted to be near her, and every girl saw her as competition.

The other new student, Uchiha Sasuke, was the kind of guy that every single girl had her eye on. An hour after his arrival at school, he had his own shadowy fan club of rabid she-demons disguised as high school girls. He was an apathetic sort, the kind of guy that looked more like a vampire the more you looked at him, all pale, glossy skin and deep, dark eyes. But he was incredibly intelligent, obviously a top-grade student, and he was attractive and pretty well-off in the money department. He was the kind of guy that all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be like.

The second Yamanaka Ino waltzed into Sakura's third period English class, long blond ponytail swaying elegantly and perfect white teeth flashing at all the boys, Sakura ground her teeth and clenched her fists. That stupid blond was going to usurp her title of Future Prom Queen, she could smell it. Ino talked with the teacher a bit, sometimes letting out a tinkling giggle that caused a swooping sensation in Sakura's stomach (she could only assume it was utter disgust at the over-sugary tone), then wandered into the row of desks... right to where Sakura was sitting.

"There's nobody sitting here, right?" Ino asked, giving Sakura a sweet smile. Sakura wasn't stupid, though; she could see the evil red-faced devil cackling beneath that pretty mask.

"No, not at all!" Sakura replied with a smile just as bright. Fight fire with fire. Ino smiled a little more then slid into the desk beside her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have a textbook yet, Ibiki-sensei says they're all taken." Ino leaned over and whispered sweetly to Sakura. Sakura felt a jab of annoyance. "He says it'll take a week or two to get his hands on another one... can I share with you for now?"

"Oh, of course!" Sakura said, voice brittle, and Ino pushed her desk over to Sakura's immediately with a loud, irritating screech. Sakura sighed and pulled her textbook out, silently observing Ino out of the corner of her eye. That girl wasn't so hot. Ignoring the fact that her face was nice, her body was amazing, her fashion sense was great, and her smile... Sakura's heart sped up a little. This was going to be a wearing year. But somehow, one way or the other, that blond was going down (some little voice in the back of her mind added _and not in the good way! _She squashed that voice instantly, though).

The second Uchiha Sasuke had strolled onto campus, he'd made the unfortunate mistake of not paying attention to his surroundings as well as he should have. Naruto had been minding his own business, humming along obnoxiously with his iPod and practically skipping down the hallways (he was still basking in the glow of successfully asking Sakura out), when suddenly something smacked hard into him and knocked his feet out from under him. He jumped up right away, ripping the earbuds from his ears, and started shouting loud apologies at Sasuke, who was on the ground before him. Sasuke didn't seem to want his apologies, though. He just glared coolly at Naruto through onyx eyes and helped himself up. When he brushed himself off a bit and smoothed his hair, a few of the onlooking girls tittered and swooned. Naruto's eyes narrowed. What was so great about this guy? He wasn't _that _attractive. He looked like a typical emo kid to Naruto.

When Sasuke started to walk off without a word being said, Naruto called in a gravelly voice, "Hey! Aren't you going to apologize?!"

Sasuke froze in his tracks and pivoted very slowly, his eyes catching Naruto's. They were filled with ice, just like his smirk. "I have nothing to apologize for, moron." he retorted. Fury bubbled up inside Naruto.

"What the hell, asshole?! I just asked for a simple apology!" he yelled angrily. Sasuke shrugged and started to walk off again. "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" Before he knew it, Naruto had flown forward and wrenched Sasuke around to face him. Sasuke's eyes widened a little, but somehow he'd anticipated the punch.

When both boys were sitting in the Principal's office some time later with a few bruises, a black eye on Naruto's part and a split lip on Sasuke's, they found it really hard to explain how they'd gotten into a fight on the very first day of school.

As they sat side-by-side, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, smirking again. Naruto pretended not to notice. Even the glow of asking Sakura out was wearing off... he could tell it was going to be a very trying year. But he wouldn't lose to that raven-haired bastard. Not ever. Unknowingly, an answering grin stretched over his own face.

The 21st of August was quite a special day indeed.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Mmm... _(cries over her SakuIno writing skills) _I don't deserve to spell skills with a z! I don't have skillz! Anyway, **review** pretty please! I'll be writing the next chapter as well!


	2. Tension

_Disclaimer: _These characters do not belong to us. We're not making any profit off this work. This is fan-made only for the fun of it.

_Author's Note: _**Kitsune: **I wrote this chapter mostly, with some help on the last bit from Emily. 8D So if you think it sucks, that's why. Aaaanyway... Ino rant time. I found that I'm terrible at writing Ino, because I can't capture her real personality. I have too much fun writing her as a giddy, crazy lesbian pervert. And I need to work on the finer aspects of Ino's and Sakura's rivalry. At the moment it seems pretty shallow... oh well. I'll correct those somehow.

_Warnings: _Same as last chapter. There's boy x girl in the beginning (NaruSaku and... wait, what?), but we'll change that. Boy x boy (SasuNaru) and girl x girl (InoSaku) eventually. Keep that in mind.

* * *

Iruka's morning class was usually pretty chaotic. Iruka was often told that he had a hard time keeping control of his classes, which, he had to admit, was usually the case. The known troublemakers were put in his class because he had "a magic hand" and could "reach out to those kids like no other teacher." Or, so he was told, sometimes.

This year's class, however... he'd had troublemakers in his class before, but he'd never had a combination like this before.

"SASUKE! I HAVE DETENTION BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"NARUTO, KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Iruka bellowed form the front of the classroom, a tic developing in his temple.

The boy he was reprimanding faced the front of the classroom and shouted right back, "_I _will when _this _stupid jerk-" he flung his arm angrily in the direction of the boy sitting next to him with a bored expression on his face, "will stop getting me into trouble!"

"I did no such thing." said stupid jerk replied, a lazy smirk playing across his face. "_You _threw that basketball at me of your own free will."

"You were taunting me!" Naruto shot back furiously. "You baited me into that!"

"Says who?" Sasuke retorted, pushing his chair up to balance on its back legs.

"Says me!"

"Correct your grammar, moron."

"You said it first!"

At the front of the classroom, Iruka sighed to himself and shook his head. Oh yes, he'd had troublemakers before, but he'd never had such a troublemaking pair like Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Those two were like the oxygen to the other's wildfires- they kept egging each other on to no end.

Suddenly, the door squeaked, and the last person to arrive finally arrived. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei! I hope the class didn't miss me too much!" she called with a girlish giggle.

And there it was- the last problem in Iruka's very problematic class.

"Yamanaka Ino, you're late for the third time this week." Iruka rasped, his throat already sore from yelling. "You can't have an excuse this week."

"Of course I can!" Ino laughed, her purse swinging haphazardly from her arm. "I just got asked out by this poor boy who could barely talk! I had to let him down easy, and that took a little while."

"That's not good enough." Iruka sighed again. "That isn't a proper excuse." Surreptitiously, the teacher glanced across the classroom to the front row, where one pink-haired girl was throwing Ino scathing looks.

Iruka was a kind man. He liked to stay somewhat close to his students, and sometimes he prided himself in his ability to read their emotions. High school was a softcore soap opera every day, and Iruka liked to use his ability to keep up with his students' drama, almost like a daily television show that took place all around him. And the latest drama that he was keeping his eye on was the tension rising between Yamanaka Ino, the most popular and shallow girl in school, and her rival Haruno Sakura, who, before Ino had burst onto the scene, had been a shoo-in for the title of prom queen. But Ino instantly captivated the whole student body, and now Sakura hated her.

Iruka groaned to himself. Why did teenagers have to be so complicated?

Rain splattered against the closed windows. A small storm was passing through their city of Konohagakure, and was expected to last a few more days.

* * *

Sakura glared off into the window, like a silent protest. Her English textbook was hanging too far off her desk for her to read without craning her neck, and she definitely wasn't in the mood. Of course, she wouldn't have a problem if the stupid new textbook for the new girl would just arrive already...

"Aren't you going to finish the reading?" a sweet voice in her ear asked, and Sakura jumped. Ino was grinning knowingly at her, Sakura's own textbook pulled practically underneath her and away from Sakura. The pink-haired girl flushed and sneered softly.

"I have finished, for your information." she lied through her teeth. Ino's grin widened.

"Really? Then maybe you can answer these questions for me..." she fluttered hopefully.

"What? Of course I can't." Sakura snapped. "Do them yourself."

"Fine, no need to get so angry." Ino snorted, tossing her hair. "You'll wrinkle early the more you frown."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sakura muttered. Ino's eyes snapped and locked on to her so quickly that Sakura blinked nervously.

"What did you say?" Ino asked. Her tone was smooth as usual, but it felt more intent than usual.

"I didn't say anything." Sakura replied with a quick, uncomfortable smile.

Ino's smile dropped, and for a moment, some emotion like hurt flitted across her pretty face, and Sakura could have sworn she heard a small, "I wouldn't like that..." under Ino's breath.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprise painting her voice. Ino's pleasant smile was back in an instant like cover-up.

"I didn't say anything." she singsonged and turned away.

"How immature." Sakura huffed, and turned the opposite way. As she did so, Ino sneaked a glance at the other girl out of the corner of her eye.

"Is... is that a _hickey_?" Ino cried out suddenly, scandalized. Sakura's hand instantly slapped onto her neck.

"Shut up!" she hissed, her cheeks flaming. "I-It was an accident!" Ino bit her lip, looking awkward. "I told Naruto to stop, but that guy doesn't do anything halfway..." Sakura smiled ruefully, scratching the little red mark.

"Naruto, huh?" Ino repeated softly, in such a tone of voice that Sakura peered into her face with slight concern, but Ino turned her head away too quickly and ran her fingers slowly down her ponytail.

"I don't care. Why should I care? I don't care... I don't..."

Sakura barely heard the whisper, so she convinced herself that Ino didn't mean anything by it. Perhaps she hadn't even said it.

* * *

Detention wasn't anything new to Naruto. He landed himself in detention all the time, and part of him was partly proud of his record. But, tonight... tonight, Iruka actually left to go home early.

Not that Naruto could blame him, or anything. He'd had a particularly rough day, Naruto could see the worry lines creasing his forehead. And since he'd been pretty close to Iruka since he first met the man as a child of twelve, Iruka knew he could trust the blond.

_"Please, Naruto?" _Iruka had said with a slightly pleading tone. _"I have to get home, there's a million other things I have to do as well..." _He looked so tired, and Naruto was such a softie, that Naruto promised to faithfully stay put for his whole detention. Iruka had hugged him gratefully and said, _"Thank you. I'll send someone down when your time is up."_

Now, the time was awfully close, and Naruto was getting fidgety. He always did when he was close to freedom. In the past hour, he'd doodled a little stick-figure hero with spiky hair on his desk, complete with pretty stick-figure girlfriend hanging of his arm and evil pointy-headed stick-figure villain brandishing a line at the hero.

Naruto sighed restlessly. The silence was really grating on his nerves...

A squeak which cut through the classroom like a scream shocked Naruto witless, and he jumped up from his chair, heart beating madly. The door to the classroom opened, and Uchiha Sasuke himself peered into the room, frowning.

"Idiot, your detention is up. You can go home now." he informed Naruto, who scowled back.

"Ugh. When Iruka-sensei said he'd send someone, I didn't think he meant you." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "What are you still doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm doing student council stuff." Sasuke said coolly, leaning lazily against the doorframe and swinging the key to the classroom around his finger.

"Oohhh, student council stuff. You're _so_ important." Naruto said scathingly, rolling his eyes and throwing his chair back with a rough scrape. "Spare me."

"You asked." Sasuke shrugged, nearly upsetting the key's haphazard balance around his finger. "You should be lucky I even unlocked this door for you at all."

"Leave me alone, okay?" Naruto almost growled. "I'm too tired for this."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little more, and he shrugged again. "Suit yourself." he caught the key deftly, locked the door, and nodded to Naruto. "You'd better get out of there before I close this door."

Naruto scrambled out of the room and nearly tripped on Sasuke's foot as he did so. When he straightened up angrily to scold Sasuke, he stopped dumb. Sasuke was smiling a little; not smirking, or sneering, or any other manner of unpleasantly superior expressions, he was actually _smiling, _like the whole situation amused him to no end.

Naruto blinked for a few seconds, and the smile didn't fade from Sasuke's face.

"Do you like what you see?"

That line startled Naruto enough to fling him forward without much thought, and he was down the hallway and out of school before Sasuke could blink twice.

* * *

The sun was bright for the first time in weeks. Birds were twittering in the background, the grass was swaying in the breeze... the picture of romantic perfection.

Sasuke _hated_ it.

Watching _his _blond sitting on the sparkling grass laughing with that pink-haired girl (whom he secretly liked to call target practice) was just sickening. She was smiling sweetly at him while he told some kind of joke, a stupid one, most likely, but she was laughing anyway. Such a _girlfriend _thing to do. Sasuke tasted something foul in the back of his throat at the thought.

While he was preoccupied with his murderous thoughts, one blond ponytail slunk around the tree.

"I see the way you look at him." a taunting voice drew Sasuke out of his mind. He recognized the voice, however, so there was no need to turn around. Ino stepped into the light, a strange gleam in her blue eyes.

"That little sparkle when you see him looking at you, the murderous glare when _she_ pulls him away." Sasuke shifted his weight surreptitiously to his other foot. "You want him, don't you?" The tone of voice would send shivers down any one's spine. "Those supple lips, the way his clothes define his slightly muscular body when he moves, his big, blue eyes that shine even when there's no light, that soft hair made from a ray of sunshine. Don't you just want to run it through your fingers?" She moved a little closer, dropping her voice to a seductive whisper. "I bet he's got a big-"

"What do you want?!" Sasuke snapped. Ino smirked triumphantly.

"I want her." she said, pointing to the pink-haired girl at Naruto's side. One of Sasuke's brows raised.

"And...?" he asked impatiently. "Do you have a plan?"

Ino hesitated slightly, then allowed a devilish grin to play across her face. "Of course. Fight fire with fire."

* * *

The next morning, not one person on the whole campus didn't know of the budding relationship between the school's most popular kids, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino. Naruto and Sakura were confused, of course, because neither of them had ever imagined that their rivals held any kind of affection for each other, but they mostly tried not to think about it.

* * *

_Author's Note: _**Kitsune: **Ha ha. Hey, look at that. We updated.


End file.
